Broken
by xxPyRaxx
Summary: She’s the perfect target for bullies at school and at home. She than meets a very special boy. Can he help her and show her what it means to be loved?
1. Character Profile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own; the show or any of the recognizable characters. If you don't recognize a character, than they belong to me.

Character Profile

~Character Profile~

Name: Jacklynn Ann Montgomery  
Nickname(s): Jack or Jackie or Red  
Age: 13 years old  
Eye Color: Ocean blue  
Hair Color: Fire red hair (long, curly)  
Hobbies/Skills: Climbing trees, sings  
Personal/Family Problems:


	2. Chapter One School Bullies

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter One

* * *

School Bullies

She walked through the halls of the school, clutching her books against her chest for dear life and she was slouched over. Her long curly red hair like the color of fire fell in front of her ocean blue eyes and a large purple bruise on her right eye. She wore a long sleeved white turtle neck and a pair of old torn jeans and sneakers. She avoided all eye contact with her peers. It was lunch time and she had no lunch at all. Her father was too drunk to care let alone to make her one and besides, she was still being punished so she couldn't eat, she wasn't allowed to.

Her wet sneakers squeaked as she went down the quiet hall and sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She was 13 years old; she was too old to cry. Besides, her father told her that crying was for weaklings and she didn't want to be weak. That would only upset her father more, and she doesn't want that.  
"Hey!" a familiar voice called down the hall "Time for your daily beating!"  
She knew that voice all too well. It belonged to the school's number one bully: Thomas Bradley. She paused, not out of obedience but out of fear. Where ever Thomas was, his two dumb witted friends; Jonathan Johnson and Derrick Thomson wouldn't be too far behind. They always traveled and worked together when they ganged up on her and beat her up.  
When she heard three pairs of hurried footsteps, she dropped her school bag and books and took off down the hallway. No matter how fast she ran, she knew Thomas and his friends wouldn't be far behind.

It didn't take them long to catch up to her since she couldn't run very fast, due to her bruised ribs that she got from her dad when he was drunk three nights ago.  
Jonathan grabbed the red head by her waist. She tried to pry his hands apart but she couldn't.  
"How many times do we have to tell you, not to run away?" Thomas asked and gave Derrick a nod and he punched her in the gut. She doubled over in pain. She dropped onto her knees when Jonathan let her go.  
"Where did you get that bruise on your eye? We didn't give you that" Derrick asked when he saw her eye.  
She didn't answer. All she could really concentrate on was the extreme pain that she was experiencing.  
"Not going to tell us? Fine, have it your way than" Thomas told her and he gave her a hard kick in her already bruised ribs.  
She gave out a painful gasp as she fell onto her side.  
Why did they have to kick the side that her father bruised?  
Each of the three friends took turns kicking her.  
"Please, stop. Please?" she pleaded but it just went on deaf ears.  
With every kick she got, it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe.  
The only thought that she could think of was that '_The first day I was allowed out of the pantry, this had to happen._'  
She pleaded one last time with the last breath that she had before she lost her wind out of her before her whole world went black.


	3. Chapter Two Guardian Angel

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Two

* * *

Guardian Angel

He heard hurried footsteps, and than desperate pleading a few minutes later with his hunter trained hearing.  
"What is it?" a nine-year old boy asked worriedly.  
"C'mon" he said and he grabbed the little boy and ran out of the cafeteria and towards the place where he heard the pleading.

"Oh my gosh" the little boy gasped when they saw the problem.  
Three teenage boys were beating up and red haired girl to a pulp.  
"Stay here" the older boy told the nine-year old before he went over to stop the bullies.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" the brave 13 year old boy demanded.  
That got the bullies attention.  
"This has got nothing to do with you, so go way!" the leader of the bullies told him.  
"Hey, BACK OFF!" the thirteen year old yelled.  
"And what are you going to do about it if we don't? Going to run to get a teacher?" one of the friends taunted.  
"Screw the teachers" the brave boy shot back "And like I said before, pick on someone your own size" and he punched the leader in the nose.  
Thomas' head snapped back at the contact and fell onto the floor, his nose bleeding immensely.  
"My nose, that jerk just broke my nose!" Thomas yelled through his hands that held his broken bloody nose "Let's get outta here." And the three scampered off.

When the bullies took off, the nine-year old and the thirteen-year old knelt down to the gasping girl.  
"Hey" the thirteen year old said softly "You okay?"  
She didn't answer, just kept gasping for breathe she so desperately needed.  
"Is she going to be okay?" the nine-year old asked worriedly.  
Before the older boy could answer the girl fell unconscious.  
"I don't know, but we gotta get her to the school's nurse."

**xxPyRaxx** **:** I know this chapter is short but I can't find a way to extend it.


	4. Chapter Three Punishment

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Three

* * *

Punishment

The first sense that came to her was hearing. She heard soft talking and that freaked her out.  
Her eyes snapped open and she pushed her self up in a sitting position. She hissed when she felt a stinging in her side,  
"Whoa, it's okay" a soft friendly voice "Lay back down" and she felt a pair of gentle hand push her back down.  
"No, no!" she yelled as she fought to stay sitting up.  
"Calm down, it's okay. You're going to be fine" the voice said again. She finally noticed that the voice was a young boy's of about her age.  
She looked over and found boy with short blond hair and hazel-green eyes holding her down.  
She seemed to feel less tense under his soft touch and she suck back down.  
"W-who are you?" she asked quietly.  
"The name's Dean. Dean Winchester" the boy answered "And you?"

"Jacklynn. Jacklynn Montgomery" she breathed through the pain "W-where am I?"  
"The school's office. Those boys really did a number on you, the bruise on your eye looks real painful" Dean answered.  
Jacklynn shook her head in disagreement "They didn't give me the black eye" she told him.  
"Who did?" Dean asked.  
Before she could answer the nine-year old boy poked his head in "Can I come in now?"  
"Yeah you can come in now" Dean told the boy who came in "Jacklynn, this is my little brother Sammy. Sammy, this Jacklynn."  
"Hi" the boy named Sammy said.  
"Hi" she said "You know you guys can call me either Jack or Jackie if you want."  
"I like Jackie" Sammy announced.  
"My dad used to call me that" she said with a small sad smile.  
"Used to?" Dean questioned.  
"He hasn't called me that in a very long time" she told them "I just miss it."  
"Doesn't your mom call you that?" Sammy asked.  
"I don't know who my mother is" she confessed "I never met her before."  
"Really? That must be awful" Dean said.  
"I never knew my mom either" Sam told her "She died when I was only baby."  
"I'm sorry to hear that" she sympathized.  
One of the school nurses came into the room "Jacklynn, you're father is here to take you home" she told Jack.  
Jack gulped "O-okay" she frowned and hopped off the bed, wincing when she landed. If her ribs hurt now, she would really be sore when she got home.  
"You okay?" Dean asked as he helped her stay up.  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine " she hissed and started walking out the office "Bye guys."

She saw her dad in the office with his big fake smile on his face.  
"Oh baby, are you okay?" he said as he came up to her "Come on honey, Daddy with take you home where you can have a nice _long nap_."  
Dean and Sam followed behind her and watched as her father gripped her arm rather hard, and took her out of the school. By the grip on Jack's arm, Dean didn't like the way how Jack flinched at her father's touch. He was getting bad vibes from that guy.

As soon as Jack and her father was out of the front doors of the school her father "Just wait until we get home you little piece of shit!" and he almost threw her into the passenger seat of the van and climbed in the driver's side.  
"When we get home I'm gonna beat you so hard that you wished you were dead!" he shouted as he drove down the streets.  
"I'm sorry" she apologized quietly.  
"Sorry? You're sorry? Oh just you wait until we get home, than you'll be sorry" he hissed.

After her father parked the van, he yanked open the passenger side door and pulled her into the house where she called 'HELL'.  
As soon as the front door slammed shut, her father slapped her across the face.  
"You are so weak" he abused "I'm ashamed to call you my daughter!" and he slapped her across the face harder sending her head to the side and a red hand mark on her cheek. He than punched her in the stomach not once, not twice, not three time but four times. She doubled over in pain. She felt tears fall down her face.  
She felt his fingers curl around the roots of her hair and than her head being jerked up. She winched as she felt some of her hair leave her scalp.  
"It's a good thing you're mother isn't here to see how pathetic, It's you're fault she left me. You just had to be born didn't you? You piece of worthless shit. Stay here" he let her hair go and went to the living room to get something. That gave Jack sometime to catch her breath. When he came back, her eyes widened in complete horror when she saw what was in his hands.  
"N-no Daddy don't" she pleaded as more tears came down from her puffy red eyes "I-I'll be good. I promise. I'll do anything just please don't."  
But no matter how hard she pleaded, it was ignored.  
Her father just tied her wrists together with tough scratch rope and gagged her with a dirty dish cloth before picking her up and dragging her over to the attic. She tired to protest though the gag but it was muffed. She shook her head with wide eyes. He dumped his daughter on the floor of the attic and locked the door. She screamed thought her gag but her father couldn't hear her. She banged her hands on the wooden floor as more tears came pouring down her face. She hated this punishment. It was the worst one. She was terrified of the attic. But what scared her more was the dark. She was absolutely terrified of the dark! This is what her hell was like every single day.

She was surrounded by darkness. She hated the dark. She couldn't see a thing. There weren't even any windows in the attic. She felt as more tears ran down her swore cheeks. She didn't know how long it has been since her father locked her in here but it felt like hours. She sat against the attic wall, with her wrists still tied in front of her but she pulled off her gag a little while after she was locked in the room. Her whole body was sore from all the beatings that she got. With the little energy she had left she went on her hands and knees and banged down on the attic floor and yelled "Please Daddy, I'll do better. Please let me out" below and into the hallway of the house "I'm sorry, I'll be so much better, please. Pleas just let me out. I hate it in here!" But no matter how hard she yelled and pleaded to be let out of the room, she had to stay for god knows how long with out being fed.  
When she didn't hear any movement from below she started to sob, she lay down on her side, curled in a foetal position and cried herself to sleep.

-Start of Dream-

_"Jacklynn! Get your red headed self in here this second!" she heard her father scream from the bottom of the stairs. Within second a 5-year old version of Jack came down the stairs.  
"Y-yes Daddy?" she asked like she's just been caught red handed with her little hand in a cookie jar.  
"Get over here, I just lost my promotion and I need a punching bag" he yelled and pointed to the floor right in front of him. The look in his eyes she could tell that he was very upset.  
"Yes Daddy" she responded. She bowed her head in shame as she climbed down the rest of the stair and stood in front of her dad, waiting for the contact. After a few seconds she felt it. Her dad backhanded her across the face, causing her head to snap the side and a large red spot on her cheek. She felt a familiar stinging of tears but she wouldn't let the fall, not yet anyway. The whole house grew silent and she waited for the rest of the beatings._  
-End of Dream-

She felt her dad's fist collide with her gut for the 15th time and she fell onto her hands and knees, gasping for breath that she lost.  
"Daddy, no more" she pleaded though the gasps of breath.  
"I don't think so. I didn't get that promotion and it's your fault" he screamed as he undid his belt that held up his pants and put it around her neck "I'm gonna kill you for it!" and he began to strangle her around her neck.  
"DADDY!" she squeaked when she felt the belt tighten around her. Her air supply was cut short and she started gasping for air. She tried to pull the belt loose but she couldn't. She was loosing air and fast. Her face began to burn red and her dad just tightened the belt more. Jack made a choking sound and still managed to struggle for breath. She was still on her knees. She gasped for air once more before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed


	5. Chapter Four The Truth Comes Out

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Four

* * *

The Truth Comes Out

She didn't know how long she was in her prison chamber but she was back in school. She went down the hallway, hissing with each step she made. To her, the hallway seemed to stretch out for miles. Like it was the never ending hallway or something. When she finally made it to her locker, she opened it up and started to put her books away. She had to hiss, each time she moved on of her limbs.  
"You okay?" a soft concerned voice asked from beside her. She recognized that voice. It belonged to Dean Winchester.  
"Y-yeah, still sore from yesterday" she hissed as she closed her shoulder bag up.  
"Yesterday?" Dean asked "What happened yesterday?"  
She looked up at him "Yesterday was when you saved me from the school bullies, remember?" she made a major his when she stood up and put her bag on her shoulders. God, her body was so sore.  
Dean looked at her like she just grew two more heads "Jack that was nearly a week ago. You haven't been to school since than."  
Jack gulped. She must have been locked in that room longer than she thought.  
She quickly locked her locker back up and said "I gotta go" and quickly turned to leave to go to her first class. Oh god. A week. Her father left her in there nearly a week!

"Wait up, Jackie!" Dean called and he ran after her.  
Her paced slowed and within seconds he caught up to her side.  
"What?" she asked. Didn't mean to sound rude but she wasn't really in the mood.  
"What's wrong?" he asked putting a hand on her arm to make her stop and she hissed when his fingers touched her fresh bruises "Sorry" he took is hand off.  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I'm fine" she answered rather quickly and she adjusted the strap on her bag on her shoulder again followed by a wince.  
"No, Jackie. You're not. Is it the bullies, cause it it's them than I'll pound them" her told her and he meant it.  
Jack looked at him surprised. No one has ever said that to her before. It felt awakward but in a weird way it felt nice "Y-you would do that for me?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Dean asked.  
She looked away before looking back at him "I-It's just that nobody ever said that to me. I-I just wanted to know that it's true."  
"Of course it's true. Why would you think that?"  
Okay, he was asking too many questions. Gotta get him off track or he'll find out.

"Did we have any homework yesterday?" she asked quickly.  
"Uh yeah, page 96 questions 1, 3. 5. 6 and 10 in our math textbook and we need to show all of our work" Dean answered "And don't think we're dropping this. Jack this is important. You haven't been to school for almost a week and you didn't even know. What's going on?"  
"Nothing's going on" she told him "I- I just can't remember things very well."  
"Jack, you can remember complicated equations in math and remember scientific equations and you're telling me that you can't remember when a week is over?"

"Is something going on at home?" Dean asked suddenly.  
"When she asked that question she almost dropped her book bag "No." Oops. She said that to fast.  
"Don't lie to me. If it wasn't the bullies who gave you most of those bruises than who gave them to you?"  
Oh god. If her father was going to locker in her dungeon for god knows how long plus a beating if her he found out that she was talking to someone.  
"I gotta go, I shoudn't even be talking to you."  
"Wait, why?" Dean demanded and he grabbed her by her arm and she winced.  
Jack sighed. She was going to get a beating anyway. She led him over to a janitor closet and closed the door behind her.  
"You promise not to tell a living soul what I'm gonna tell you?" she whispered.  
Dean nodded "I promise, but why are we whispering?"  
Honestly, she didn't know why. Habit she guessed.  
"Some of my bruises did come from Thomas and his gang but most of these came from..." she trailed off when she heard a familiar voice.  
"Oh street rat, where are you hiding?" it was Thomas' voice.  
Jack cringed when she heard the nickname the gang gave her. Street rat. They called her that because of how she dresses. Old worn out jeans that have holes and dirty old shirts that mostly were too big for her and because of her bruises. To their eyes, she was an easy target.  
"We're not gonna hurt you, just roughen you up a bit" Derrick added and the other laughed.  
Jack slowly back away from the door trying to make as little sound as possible.  
"Jack?" Dean whispered.  
She put a finger to her lips indicating that he shouldn't speak and to be silent. If she was a street rat than street rats shouldn't be heard. And most of all helped.

"C'mon street rat, get out here" Thomas said impatiently.  
"Maybe she's in the English department" Derrick suggested.  
"Alright, let's go hunt her down" Thomas said than they were gone.  
God, that gang scared her a lot. But not as much as her dad.  
Jack quietly went up to the door and poked her head out to make sure that they were really gone, they were.  
She turned back to Dean who was watching her.  
"Okay, we can go now. They're gone" she still whispered and she slipped out of the closet with Dean behind her.

"Okay, what were you going to tell me?" Dean asked they walked towards their math class.  
"Uh, nothing" she responded "Let's just get to math class, before we're late."

They sat in their assigned seats. Thomas and his crew sat around one specific girl. None other than Jacklynn with Dean sitting off to the side. Ever since he knew that something was going on and that she was the one that was getting bullied, he's been keeping a careful eye on her just like his little brother.  
They whole class had to write notes on the Pythagorean Theory from the blackboard and into their notebooks. Thomas who was sitting behind her looked at each of his gang members before taking the gum that he's been chewing, out of his mouth, and sticking in her hair on the back of her head.  
Jack stopped writing down the notes and felt the back of her head. She felt her hair be pulled apart and than some pressure.  
Her eyes grew wide as she felt what she's been looking for.  
Thomas and his crew snickered at her discomfort.  
"Miss. Montgomery" Mrs. Matthews, their math teacher said "Is something wrong?"  
"N-no" she stammered "But could I go to the restroom, please?"  
"I guess so" Mrs. Matthews replied and Jack got up and ran to the bathroom with the taunting snickers still in her mind.

When she figured that she was alone in the girls' room, she let the tears that she was holding, go.  
She looked in the mirror and found a broken girl's reflection who was crying. It wasn't that her skin was broken or that Thomas stuck his gum in her hair. It was that her heat and mind were broken. Ever since she was old enough to talk, her father has been abusing her. Not just physically but verbally too. He shot down her dreams and wishes. He shot down her abilities and skills. To her father, she was nothing. Like scum. No, lower than scum. Her father also shot her confidence now to absolute nothing. She was like a lost soul, a soul that just couldn't find its way back to her core. Maybe it was better that way. Maybe her dad was right.

Pretty soon she was sobbing her heart out. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take all of the abuse anymore. She fell to her knees and hugged herself. She wanted it all to stop. All the hurt and all the pain. She just wanted to feel numb so she couldn't feel anything anymore. She was consumed in her pain that she didn't notice that the door opened and Dean came in until he called her name.

"Jackie, you okay?" his voice was so soft, like when he would talk to Sam when he was little.  
Jack took in a breath before wiping her tears from her eyes and looking at him.  
"What are you doing in the bathroom?" her voice still shaky.  
"Seeing if you were okay, you ran out of the class in a hurry" he answered.  
"I-I'm fine, Dean" she pushed herself up onto her feet again "Go back to class."  
"Not until I know that you're okay" he said firmly "What happened in class. Jackie?"  
"Nothing. Thomas just put his gum in my hair" she answered as she tired to find it again.  
"Come here, and I'll get it out" he told her.  
She came over to him and he looked all over for it. He found it 5 minutes later. Thomas' gum was stuck in the roots of her hair. It was going to be hard to get out.  
"Jackie, the only way to get the gum out is to cut it" he told her.  
She turned and looked at him in the eyes "What? N-no, we can't cut it." She loved her hair. She thought it was her best feature.  
"Just the gum, nothing more. C'mon, I'll take you to me and Sammy's apartment at lunch and get the gum out."

When lunch came around, Dean and Jack got Sam from his class and they headed to their apartment.  
Sam and Dean's apartment wasn't too far away from the school, only about a 10 minute walk.  
"So why are we going to the apartment?" Sam asked as he walked beside his older brother with Jack beside him.  
"Because Thomas put gum in her hair and we're gonna get it out" Dean answered.  
"Why'd he do that?" Sam asked Jack.  
"Because he doesn't like me" she answered quietly.  
"Why not?" Sam was at the age when he asked a lot of questions.  
"I-I don't know" she said again.  
She left her shoulder bag in her lock and her books too so she had nothing to clutch onto so she crossed her arms across her chest almost like she was hugging herself.  
"Why wouldn't anyone like you, Dean does" Sam blurted out and that cause Dean to give his brother a sharp look.  
What did Sam mean that 'Dean liked her'? Did Dean like her as a friend or more?

Dean opened the door of the apartment and led Jack and his brother in.  
"Hey, Sammy go get me a pair of scissors. And don't run back with them." Dean requested as he headed for the kitchen "C'mon" he said to Jack and she followed him into the kitchen.  
Dean took a chair from the table and placed it in front of the sink.  
"Sit" he ordered, and she did instantly. He didn't mean for it to come out like an order.  
He got her to lean forward and he searched for the gum.

"Aha" Dean muttered when he found the hidden gum. He had to admit it was in there good. It was all tangled and stuck to the hair near her head.  
"Sammy? Did you find the scissors yet?" Dean asked his brother.  
"No, I don't know where they are" Sam called back.  
"Get the ones in the first-aid kit than" Dean responded.  
He saw his baby brother move from one room to the bathroom.

Sam returned with the pair of scissors from the first-aid kit and handed them to his brother.  
"Okay, Jackie" Dean said to the red head "Don't move" and he began to cut it out.  
Dean was extra careful to not cut the back of her neck.  
"Sammy go watch some TV, while I finish up" Dean suggested and his attention went back to Jack's hair problem.  
"Okay, call me when you're done" and than Sammy was gone.  
But what the two brothers didn't know was that behind her red hair, she was silently crying. The tears slowly came down her cheeks but she didn't make a sound. Trying so hard to stay quite so Sam and Dean didn't find out how weak and pathetic she is.

No matter how hard she tried not to make noise, Dean still heard her.  
"Jackie, what's wrong?" he asked, his tone soft as he kneeled down in front of her. Jack slowly looked up at him, with tears still streaming down her face. Finally, Dean saw for what she really was. Beautiful. Her gorgeous watery ocean blue eyes, bloody red lips and messy fire red hair. But he also saw sadness in her eyes. Miraculous sad eyes that made his heart ache. Out of all the girls he went out with, she was the most beautiful. Why would a beautiful girl be in so much pain? "Why are you crying?" he tried again.  
Her answer kind of shocked him "I-I don't know" and she bowed her head in shame.  
Seeing his baby brother cry was one thing but seeing her cry was another.  
"It's okay" he cupped her chin in his hand "It's alright."  
She looked into her eyes and found something that she hasn't seen in a long time. Love.  
Dean carefully wiped her tears with his them. Their gazes locked on each others. Dean, ever so slowly, leaned in towards her but hesitated when he saw her move back a bit. She seemed to be searching in his eyes for something before she slowly leaned in a tiny bit. Their lips were almost touching. While she held in a breath, she felt Dean's breath on her lips before they leaned in further and their lips touched each others.

Dean didn't kiss her hard at first, just slow and gentle. Jack never felt anything like this before, well it was her first kiss after all. She liked....no loved the feeling, it was magical. And she had to admit, Dean was a really good kisser. Jack felt Dean's hand on the side of her face. She gave out a little squeak of terror and Dean stopped his hand. Even though the kiss was powerful all she could hear was her father's voice, but what she didn't know was that tears were still coming down her cheeks again. Dean pulled away from the kiss.  
"Why are you crying?" his tone was light, soft and so encouraging.  
The next thing that came out of her mouth came shocked Dean "You can't love me."  
"Why not?"  
Her answer came out strong through her now clenched teeth "Because no one can love a street rat."  
Her answer wasn't what scared Dean, it was her tone. It was strong, full of venom and she said it like she really believed it. And she did. She did with everything she had.

Sam must have heard here because he came into the room and asked "What's a street rat?"  
Jack didn't answer, just thanked Dean for getting the gum out than hurried back to school.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Sam wondered.  
"No, Sammy" Dean told him "At least I don't think so."

She knew she shouldn't have done that. She knew shouldn't have, but she did. She almost told. She almost told them. If she did, she'd get a worse beating than ever. And her father would do what he did to his girlfriend. And she couldn't let that happen to Dean and Sam, she just couldn't. Her thoughts than turned to Dean and the kiss. Her fingers touched her lips where Dean's lips touched. She hasn't felt what she's felling right now before, but she didn't know what that feeling was. All she knew was that she couldn't let Sam and Dean get any closer than they are now, she wouldn't let them. She would push back if she had to.

Jack managed to avoid Dean, Sam and Thomas and his crew for the rest of the day, but could she avoid them today? She hoped she could. Well she did, for the morning but she wasn't so sure about lunch and her afternoon classes.

She sat at a clean and empty table with her bag resting against the side of her body and her books open for her to do her homework. She never ate lunch, her stomach couldn't take it. She didn't each much, just an apple or half an apple for that matter, she would have to vomit back up in the girls' bathroom. She was working on math with her math textbook and graph spiral notebook with a sharp pencil in her right hand. She was used to all the noise in the school's cafeteria but it was still hard to concentrate. Her eyes went back to the question she was working on in the textbook. 'Find the perimeter and area for each figure' she was instructed. It should be fairly easy and she went to work.

She was about halfway done her math homework when she got company.  
"Hey, Jackie."  
It was none other than Dean and Sam Winchester.  
Well, there went her chance to try to hide from the two siblings.  
"Hi" she said back and started to pack up her things? Maybe if she left and went to the bathroom, they would leave her alone.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Sam asked.  
"No" she said. She hardly ever got hungry. She got used to not eating and the feeling of starvation.  
"Why not, it's lunch" Sam said "You've got to be hungry a little bit a least."  
"I'm not. I don't feel like anything, now if you excuse me" she got up from the table "I gotta go."  
"Jackie, wait" Dean called her back but she kept on walking out of the cafeteria.  
"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked.  
"Something's not right. Instead of us meeting at the front doors, go to the main office" Dean told him.  
"Why?"  
"Because I need to ask of the receptionists' something about Jackie."

Dean put on his best smile as he went into the office  
"Hi, what can I do for you?" one of the receptionists asked the older Winchester sibling, who was under the last name 'White'.  
"Do you think I could possibly look at Jacklynn Ann Montgomery's file?"  
"Why?"  
So he could elope with it "I have to do a research paper on a friend and I choose her."  
It wasn't a fully lie, Jackie was a friend than he cared about but there was no such report.  
"Did you ask Jacklynn herself?" man this woman was nosey.  
"Of course" he lied.  
"Alright sweetie, I'll be right back with it" she said and went to the filing cabinet.  
He couldn't believe she bought it. And it wasn't even one of his best stories.  
A few more minutes later, she came back with Jack's file in her hand "Here you go, I photo copied the file for you."  
"Thanks so much" he said and than he left the office.

He sat down on the bench just outside and scanned some information in.  
On one of her legal documents it said this:

Name: Jacklynn Ann Montgomery  
Age: 13 years old  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Blue  
Total Number of School(s): 10  
Personal/Family Background History:  
Father: police officer  
Mother: unknown  
Father Name: Francis P. Montgomery  
Mother Name: Unknown

Dean didn't have time to read anymore, Sam came and sat next to him.  
"Hey Sammy" he greeted and stuffed the papers back in the file than in his backpack "Ready to go?"  
"What were you reading?" Sam asked.  
"Uh, nothing Sam" Dean replied "I'll tell you later."

Later that night, Sam looked up from a television program he was watching "When is dad going to be here?"  
"Soon" Dean's absent answer replied after a few seconds. His focus was on Jack's file. He was sitting on the ground in front of the cheap TV. , that the apartment supplied with photo copied documents from Jack's file scattered around him. Dean was going to find out what she's hiding, even if it meant it cost him his friendship and love from her.

Dean researched until his father came home, only took one break which was putting Sammy to bed.  
He didn't learn very much about her, just that her marks were really high in math and science but dropped for the others. He didn't want to do this but I guess he was gonna have to. He was going to have to push her to tell him. That wasn't really an opinion he liked but it had to be done if he wanted info.  
"Hey, Dean" John said "Time to get to bed, now."  
"Okay Dad" he packed up the file papers back in the file and than but them in his backpack before saying "Goodnight" to his dad and went to bed.

The next day Dean and Sam waited for Jack at the front entrance of the school.  
She came to school about 5 minutes before the arrival bell rang, to tell the students to get to class in the next five minutes.  
"Morning, Jack" Sam greeted.  
"Hi" she said quickly as she hurried to her locker to collect her morning books. Her father was sober enough to make her a lunch. But not a very big one, she was grateful for that.  
She switched her books and quickly closed her locker and than took off for first period. Dean made a final decision. He was going to confront Jacklynn today at lunch and get her to talk to him. He was fully determined. He was on a mission!

The next day, Dean and Sam looked everywhere for Jackie but they couldn't find her all morning. They spent half of the lunch period to find her. They walked around the whole school but they finally found her. Well, they found her voice first. They heard her half sing and half hum from the bathroom. They listened as her beautiful voice echoed from the girls' bathroom and into the hall.

"Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside."

Neither Dean nor Sam ever heard such a beautiful voice as heir's butt when Dean really listened to the words that she was singing his heat broke for her.

"Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith...." she started to hum broken heartedly.

Dean carefully and quietly pushed opened the door and tip-toed in with Sam behind him.  
He heard humming and sniffling from a stall.  
He knocked on it "Jackie?"  
The humming stopped and shuffling started.  
"Dean?" she called back than sniffed back tears.  
"Yeah. You okay?"  
"I-I'm fine" she lied. Her throat raw.  
"No, you're not Jackie" Dean stated.  
"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked quietly.  
"I dunno Sammy" he said before turning back to the crying girl "Open the door, Jackie."  
No response. No movement from the other side of the stall.  
"Jackie, please?" Dean pleaded softly.  
The brothers heard her get off the toilet lid, and unlock the door before she stepped out.  
They expected her to look the same but instead she had a white cast on her writing arm and the cuts that were on her face were patched and bandaged up.  
But neither of the brothers missed her red puffy eyes and the tears falling from them. She wiped the tears away with her left hand.  
"What are you two doing in here? What if another girl comes in here and sees you?" she said as she walked up to the mirror that was hanging above a sink.  
"Are you sick?" Sam asked her innocently.  
"Sure, let's just go with that" she answered and patted water on her face. She was sick. Sick of her father hurting her. Sick of the constant pain. Sick of her keeping the secret he wanted her to take to her grave. Sick of him hurting the people he liked. She was mainly just sick of her whole life in general.  
Dean had a question that's been haunting him for some time now and he took a shot and asked her "Jackie, did your dad give you almost all of those cuts and bruises?"  
She looked at him in the mirror with a look of horror on her face before turning to look at him "H-how did you figure that out?"  
"I did some research on you" he answered.  
Her horror turned into slight anger "You what?"  
"I wanted to find out what you weren't telling me."  
"So you decide to do a little project on me? How did you get the information anyway?"  
"One of the lady's in the office."  
"How could you?" she asked tears now fell from her eyes once again. But the tears weren't of anger, but hurt. "Stay away from me for now on" she went for the door.  
"Jackie, wait" Dean went after her "I'm sorry I didn't mean too, I just wanted to help."  
"Help?" she told him as firmly as she could through her tears "I didn't ask for you to help me. Besides, I don't need it. I'm fine" than she was through the door like a lightening. She didn't want to push him away. Honestly, in her mind. She was pleaded for his help. But her heart was telling her to push him way, for his and Sam's own safety.

Jacklynn actually couldn't believe that Dean invaded her family's life. The nerve of him. Even though she was upset with him, she was still devastated inside. She was keeping a secret from Dean, her very first friend she made in years. She felt terrible to keep something like that from him. Frankly, it was killing her not to tell.

All though she wanted him to keep away from her, yet she wanted him to stay right by her side. But she remembered what happened the last time that someone she liked, try to help her. She shivered at the memory and shook her head to shake to memory away. It was good that she was keeping them away, she was doing well. She just had to keep it up till the end of the week than she didn't have to worry about them getting hurt.

Between bells, Dean caught up with Jacklynn again. He was going to try with everything he got to get to spend the night at his house so she didn't go back home with her dad. This was probably going to be his last chance.  
"Jackie" he caught her uncasted arm in his hands.  
"What?" she said looking back at him.  
"I know you're mad at me for doing research on you. But, please Jackie. Please spend the night at my house."  
"Can we do this later, I have to get to class" she tried to get him to leave her alone.  
"All you have to do is say yes" he told her "Spend the night at my house for just one night."  
"Dean, please let me go" she tried to get out of his grip.  
"Please Jackie, just say yes" he pleaded.  
"Alright, alright" she sighed "I'll come. I'll meet you at the front doors."

Dean waited for his baby brother at the door of his last class.  
"Hi Dean" Sam said when he saw him.  
"Hey sport, Jackie's spending the night at our house."  
"But what about Dad?"  
"He's gone on a hunt remember?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"C'mon, she is waiting for us."

Jackie was waiting for them where she said she was gonna wait.  
"Hi Jackie" Sam greeted "Are you feeling better now?"  
"Yeah, I guess" she answered. She wasn't really paying attention; she was trying to balance her books in one arm and trying to put her bag on at the same time.  
"Here" Dean said when she saw her struggle and he took her books from her.  
"Thanks" she said and put her bag on properly before taking her books back from him. When her fingers brushed against Dean's when she went to take the books, Dean took that opportunity to swoop down and place a small peck on her cheek when she took the books.  
Sam was used to seeing his brother give out pecks on girl's cheeks, so it didn't bother him. The only thing that did though was when he would go necking them for long periods of time.  
Jacklynn was a little taken aback by his kiss but quickly recovered with a smile and followed them to their house.

When they got to the house, the first thing that Sam did was go to the TV to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Animated Series. And Dean went right to the kitchen to fix a snack for the three of them.  
"Oh no, it's okay. I'm not hungry, thanks" she told him politely.  
"Are you sure? Did you have lunch?" he asked.  
"A little bit" she lied. Truth was. She didn't eat a thing. She was on her last few days of her starvation punishment.  
"Alright, tell me when you do get hungry. Okay?" he insisted.  
She nodded "I promise."

They three spent the next few hours doing homework. Even though Jack's homework was hard, she wasn't into it. She had to mind on something else.  
"Are you feeling sick again?" Sam asked when he looked how pale she was.  
Dean looked up from his math homework when he heard Sam ask the question. She was really pale.  
"I'm fine Sam" she said quietly and than rested her chin on her hand before looking back at her work.  
"Jackie, what's wrong?" Dean asked when he saw her skin.  
"Dean, c-can I talk to you alone?" she asked in a scared tone.  
"Sure" Dean said as they both got up "We'll be right back Sammy."  
"It's Sam" he corrected.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dean asked when they were alone in Sam/Dean's room.  
"Y-you were right" she said.  
"What was I right about?"  
"About m-my dad. He is h-hu-hurting me."  
"Okay, okay. Calm down" he said when she started to cry.  
"He always hurts me and I don't know why" she sobbed "H-he puts me in t-that attic."  
"Attic? What attic?" Dean demanded.  
"I-in the house th-han he won't let me eat" she blurted out "He never lets me eat even when I'm starving."  
"He doesn't let you eat? Have you eaten today?"  
She paused a second before she shook her head 'no'.  
"C'mon, I'll make you something to eat. You must be starving" he took her hand and led her to the kitchen before she could say anything else "Were you lying when you said that you had lunch today?"  
"Yes" she breathed and brushed her tears away.  
That explained why she was so skinny.  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
"I-I don't know. A while."  
Dean put bread in the toaster before turning back to her.  
"Why did you decide to tell me now?"  
"I-I was afraid. Still am"  
"Afraid of what? Why?"  
"N-nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything" She went to pick up her stuff "I-I think I'll head home, now."  
"You're going?" Sam asked as he looked up from his homework "Why?"  
"I-I have something to do at home, I forgot I had to do" she suddenly remembered that she dropped her pen in the bedroom when Dean pulled her out.

"Jack? What's really going on?" Dean asked.  
She jumped when she heard him behind her.  
"I can't tell you, I already told you too much" she said and squeezed passed him.  
Dean caught her good arm "Jackie, please tell me."  
"The last time someone tried to help me, they almost got killed. I don't want that happening to you or your brother alright?"  
"Who did he try to kill?"  
"His ex ex-girlfriend, she survived" she answered "Thank god she knew how to defend herself."  
"Look Jackie, Sam and I are used to getting into trouble."  
"No, Dean" she said "This is some trouble you don't want to get into."  
"Jackie, I'm sure I can handle it. Please, stay the night like you were supposed to?"  
She heaved a sigh as she thought about it "Alright, I'll stay."  
Dean only thought that Sam could make him smile. He thought wrong cause he just smiled at her. A true smile.  
"Dean!" Sam called "The toast is ready!"

It was 10 o'clock at night and Sam was in bed. Dean and Jacklynn were sitting on the couch.  
"Are you sure your dad is okay with me sleeping over here?"  
"Not a problem" Dean said "Our dad is out of town for a while."  
There was an awkward silence before Jacklynn spoke up again.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For researching me and figuring out what's happening with my family. Thank you for looking out for me and continuously saving me from the school bullies."  
"Hey, it's what I do. And Jackie?"  
"Yeah?" She leaned against Dean's arm.  
"What was that song you were singing later today?"  
"Nobody's Home by Avril Lagvine" she answered.  
Dean rearranged her so that her head was on his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair.  
"Dean, I have something to tell you" Jackie said from out of nowhere.  
"What's that?"  
"I-I'm moving" she blurted out.

"You're moving!?" Dean demanded "Why?"  
Jack sat up right "It's not your fault, it's just for us to move."  
"When?"  
"Tuesday" she answered.  
"Tuesday?" That was next week.  
"I knew you would be upset" she said quietly "That's why I didn't tell you before."  
"Jackie, I'm not mad at you. Alright? I'm not mad at you" Dean told her "I can never be bad at you...or at Sammy."  
"Than why are you mad?"  
"Because after all the research I've done and the convincing you to tell me, you're just gonna leave and I won't know how to save you from him."  
Jack smiled a warm smile and took his hand in hers "Dean, you can't save me. No one can."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I-it doesn't matter" she replied.  
"Yes, yes it does. What did you mean?"  
"Remember when I told you about my father's ex-girlfriend when she helped me?"  
"Yeah."  
"She died trying to tell the cops what he was doing to me. I can't let anyone die because of me. Especially you."  
"Jackie, I'm sure I can take him. I can defend myself."  
"I know you want to help me and 'save' me from my father. But don't. Please? I don't want to see you get hurt. I-I love you too much."  
Dean squeezed her hand "I love you too, but I can't stand to see you hurt either."  
"I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, within a few days that I'm gone you won't remember me."  
"Of course I'll remember you. I could never forget a girl like you" he ran his fingers through her hair with his hand.  
Jack didn't know what to say to that so she just kissed him on the lips.  
For her, it was just like the first time they kissed. Except, this time it was longer.  
Just by the kiss, she finally figured out what she was trying to figure out since he started helping her with her problems. Love. He wasn't only telling her that he loved her but he was actually _showing_ her what being loved felt like. But most importantly, he was bringing her soul, strength and dreams back to life. She never knew that he was saving her. Maybe not on the outside but on the inside. He was bringing her back to life once again.

Before school started the next morning, John came home.  
"Morning boys" he greeted "And girl?"  
John raised an eye brow and looked at his oldest son.  
"Oh, Dad this is Jackie" Dean introduced "Jackie, this is our dad."  
"She's from school" Sam put in.  
When John saw her for the first time, he couldn't miss all of the cuts and bruises on her body and her black eye.  
"Hi" she said nervously.  
"Hello" he said before he turned back to Dean and dragged him out of the room.

"Why is she here?" John demanded.  
"I had to let her stay the night" Dean argued.  
"And why is that?"  
"Her dad hits her" Dean told him.  
John seemed surprised "And how do you know that?"  
"Well, after some convincing she told me."  
"She told you?"  
"Dad, I couldn't let him hurt her."  
"You love her?" John asked like it finally hit him.  
"Yes. Dad we have to help her. We have to get her away from her dad."  
"I'm sorry son, but this isn't our place."  
"I really don't care. We have to help her" Dean didn't know how he was going to convince his dad that she needed their help "Dad, her father staves her and locks her in the attic."  
That seemed to catch his attention "He starves her? And locks her in the attic?"  
Dean nodded, not really trusting his voice.  
"Got get her" he ordered and Dean went to go get her.

Dean went to get her and she came back, following closely behind him.  
"Come sit down next to me on the bed" John said as he sat down on Dean's bed.  
Jackie looked at Dean like he would give her the answer.  
Dean nodded saying that it was okay.  
She slowly made her way to the bed and sat next to John, not really trusting him just yet.  
"Y-yes sir?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
"Let's have a little talk, Dean, get your brother ready for school" John ordered his eldest son.  
Jackie quickly looked at Dean with pleading eyes and said _'No! Please don't leave me alone with him.'_  
"But Sam is already ready" Dean argued.  
John sighed "Alright, stay if you want. Jackie tell me the truth, did you get all of these injuries from you Dad?"  
She bowed her head in shame at the question and didn't answer right away.  
"No, not all of them came from him" she shook her head."  
"Where did the others come from?"  
She didn't want to answer that one. She didn't want to be reminded of the bullies at school let alone the bully at home.  
"Bullies" Dean decided to answer for her.  
"You get bullied at school too?" John asked in surprise and concern.  
She nodded in shame again and started to play with the hem of her old shirt.  
She really didn't want to talk about this, but she knew if she didn't that she would get horrible punished.  
"Do any of your teachers know that this is going on?"  
She shook her head.  
"Why haven't you told anybody?"  
"Cause the teachers would call my dad and than I'll be put in the dark attic."  
All John really wanted to do was help her, just like his sons.  
"Can you tell me about the attic?"  
She looked right at him when he asked that question. Why would he ask that question? Why was he asking any of these questions?  
Dean came closer to her.  
Jackie looked back down at her lap and told them about it.  
"Cold. So cold" she said like she was remembering it from a book from school "And dark. So, so dark. There aren't any windows. I-I have to sleep on the hard wooden floor with n-no blankets or pillows" tears started to slide down her cheeks.  
John pushed her further "Does he not let you eat?"  
"No" she breathed out shakily.  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
"Dad-" Dean started to interrupt but one look from his dad caused him to shut his mouth.  
"I-I. I don't remember" she sobbed out. Honestly, she couldn't remember. It could've been days, weeks, possibly even months.  
"Did you make her something to eat yet?" John asked Dean.  
"Bread is already in the toaster for her."  
Jackie ripped her tears away from her face.  
"Go check on it "  
When Dean was out of the room John finally could talk to her alone.  
He got off the bed and kneeled down "Jackie, why didn't you tell anybody about this until now?" His tone was low and calm like he was talking to a frightened injured animal. In a way, he was.  
"I didn't want him to kill me or anybody else."  
"Anybody else? What are you talking about?"  
"Last time someone tried to help me, he killed her" she sniffed.  
"Who did he kill?"  
"O-one of his ex-girlfriends. S-she tried to help me and he killed her for it."  
"Do you want us to help you?"  
She looked at him and it seemed like she was thinking about it. She wanted help so badly, but she was afraid that they would get hurt or worse. Killed.  
She shook her head "N-no. I'm f-fine. I don't need help."  
"You know what he's doing. It's abuse. And it's wrong, very wrong. It's wrong to hit your son or daughter. It's wrong to hit anybody."  
"Is it?" she didn't know. She thought it was right. She lived with it since she was born.  
"Yes, it is. It's a crime. What about your mom? Does he hit her too?"  
"My mom? I-I don't have one. I never met her before."  
"Did he kill her?"  
"No, he said that she left when I was born."  
"Do you know why?"  
"Because I was born."  
"Do you really want help?" John sighed. God, poor girl. She had to live with this for god knows how long.  
She nodded slowly.  
"I think your toast in ready. Go in the kitchen and see."  
She did what she was told.  
When Jackie came out, Dean went in.  
"How was the talk?" Dean asked.  
"She wants help. But she's scared" John told him.  
"I know. What do you think we should do?" Dean asked.  
"I think we should start off by tracking down and getting her mother down here" John told him son.


	6. Chapter Five Saved!

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Five

----------------

Saved!

Ever since the little 'talk' with John, Jack felt like a little bit of weight was been lifted off her shoulders. And she liked that feeling. Dean could tell by the way she walked to school. Her back was straighter and she wasn't bowing her head in shame as much. But Dean was still making that frown turn upside down, but he was having a hard time with that task.

That morning, Jacklynn looked very different. Maybe it was because she actually brushed her hair and got 2 wash it. Or maybe that she had a little bit more confidence. She had confidence...until Thomas Bradley and his friends were in sight. Her posture went back to how it was before and she fell back behind Sam and Dean.

"Well, well. Well" Thomas said as he and his friends came up to them "We haven't seen you it quite a while. What have you been up too?"  
Jack didn't reply; just cast her eyes to the ground.  
"Hey, I asked you a question Street Rat" Thomas growled and went to punch her in the gut, but Dean stopped him.  
"Leave her alone."  
"What are you? Her body guard?" one of his friends asked Dean.  
"Yeah, so back off" Dean shot back and pushed his hand away.  
Thomas's two friends grabbed Sam and held him back.  
Oh god, Thomas and his crew were going to hurt them just because she didn't answer a simple question.  
"Leave them alone" she said quietly but Dean turned to her because he heard.  
"What did you say?" Thomas demanded as he came closer to her.  
"I said leave them alone, they didn't do anything to you" she said louder.  
That resulted a punch to her gut and she doubled over.  
"That should teach you not to mouth back" one of the friends said smartly.  
The next thing that Jack did was amazing. She straighten back up and with all of her might, she wracked Thomas on the side of his head with her hard-covered binder and textbook. He fell to the ground.  
Everyone looked at her in amazement.  
Jacklynn Montgomery fought back for the first time.  
"Get her!" Thomas ordered.  
And his friends did and without a second thought, she took off and climbed a high tree.  
Jack still couldn't believe it. She stood up for her friends.

Jacklynn climbed pretty high in the tree and Thomas was trying to get to her.  
"Get down here, Street Rat" he spat as he jumped to get her. She just climbed higher.  
"L-leave me alone" she squeaked "I didn't do anything to you."  
"Listen you pathetic little-" Thomas was cut off my Dean.  
"Leave her the hell alone!"  
"Stay out of this" he shot back.  
While Thomas was preoccupied with Dean, she stepped on his fingers. Thomas let out a painful scream and fell out of the tree. Dean and Sam snickered when the school bully screamed like a girl.  
"Not so tough are you?" Dean challenged.  
"Shut up" he said as he brushed himself off after he got up.  
"Just leave her alone, got me?" Dean poked the bully in the chest.  
"Watch yourself Winchester, you could be next" he spat out than he and his henchmen left.

Jack was still in the tree, shaking quite a bit.  
The brother went up to the trunk of the three and looked up. There she was on the third highest branch.  
"Wow, you're a good climber" Sam complimented.  
Jack gave him a tiny smile "I-is it okay to come down?"  
"Uh, yeah" Dean said and they watched her come down slowly. She used the branches below her like a stair to get down and she finally jumped the rest of the way.  
"Hey, Jackie" Dean said as he wrapped an arm around her and his brother's shoulders "Guess what." He had a smile on his face.  
"What?" she picked up her bag and gently hoisted it on her shoulder than picked up her books.  
"You just fought against the school bully" Sam replied with the same smile as his brother.  
"I-I guess I did, huh?" she blinked, she just realized it. With Dean's help, she could even stand up to her own father.

It was lunch the next day. Her standing up to Thomas didn't work out like she hoped. Sam, Dean and her sat at an empty table in the cafeteria. After much coaxing, Sam got her to eat an apple. But every few minutes, Thomas would chuck pieces of his lunch at her.  
"You like your teachers Sam?" Jack asked the youngest.  
"Yeah, Miss. Featherstone is pretty mean though" Sam answered.  
"Had her in the 9th grade too, she's mean at the beginning but the more you get to know her the more fun she is."  
"Really?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, just ask her about the rubber snake incident" Jack replied.  
"Okay?" Sam said a little unsure.  
Suddenly, a piece of apple came flying and hit her on her arm. She winced when it hit a bruise.  
"You okay?" Dean asked.  
"Uh, yeah" she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes "I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
Another piece hit her back and she winced once again she decided not to lie through her teeth this time.

Jackie heaved a sigh "No, I-I'm not. Thomas is throwing his lunch at me."  
"Alright that's it" Dean muttered and went to stand up but Jack stopped him.  
"No, don't" she hissed.  
"Jackie?" Sam asked.  
"Are kidding me?" Dean sat back down "You just stood up to them."  
"I know" she replied "Just follow my lead" she stood up and grabbed the water bottle that Dean bought for her and started heading over Thomas' and his friend's table.

"You know" Jackie said when she was in front of all of her school bullies "I'm getting' pretty sick and tired of you and your little crew here picking on me. And I have a little poem for you that I thought up just for you Thomas.  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue," she walked behind him as she unscrewed the cap off of her water bottle "I'm really tied of you and your crew, so I'm terrorizing you" and she dumped her in tire bottle off water onto his head. And she did it with a smile.

Thomas gasped when the cold water fell on his head and dripped on his shoulders.  
His crew just watched and so did the Winchesters but they were also trying to stop themselves from snickering.  
"I hope you liked my poem, cause it's true" she said and than walked away.  
All the students in the school's cafeteria starred at the guys.

"Wow, Jackie" Sam said with excitement "That was so cool."  
"Did you see the look on their faces?" Dean asked as they caught up to her.  
Jack laughed nervously "Yeah, but I'm shaking like crazy" she held up her hands for them to see. She was right, her hands were shaking like crazy.  
Sam looked up at Dean because he had no idea what to do.  
"You'll be fine Jackie" Dean told her as he held her hands in his "You just have to calm down, that's all" and he kissed her on the lips.  
"Can I ask you two a favour?" she asked rather nervously.  
"What?" Sam wondered.  
"I may have stood up to Thomas and his crew" she replied "But can you help and teach me how to stand up to my father?"  
Both Sam and Dean smiled. They thought she would never ask.  
"Yes, of course" Dean agreed for the both of them.

The rest of the day went better than expected. Jacklynn thought that Thomas and his crew would terrorize her back, but they didn't. In last period, they bullies didn't even look at her. Jack looked over at Dean who was seated in the seat to her right. They both smiled at each other.  
Dean quickly wrote something down a piece of paper before folding it up into a small square and handing it to her without the teacher realizing.  
She carefully opened it so it wouldn't make a sound before reading what it said:  
**I want you to come over to my house for tonight. I'm sure my dad won't mind.**  
Jack looked at him and shook her head in disagreement before writing:  
**I can't, my dad will punish me worse if I'm not home for another night.** And handed the folded paper back.  
Within minutes she got an answer, it read: **Please come home with me tonight. You'll be safe there. **  
**I would love to but I can't. My dad is gonna punish me for not coming home last night.**  
Before they knew it, the bell rang to go home and Jack was dreading it.

"Why are you going home if you dad is just going to hurt you?" Sam wondered as the Winchesters watched her pack her bag.  
"Because, eventually I'm going to get punished" she explained.  
"Jacklynn Montgomery" a voice over the intercom announced "Please come down to the office, you father is here to pick you up. Jacklynn Montgomery, please come down to the office."  
"I gotta go" she looked at them "See you later...maybe" and headed towards the office. To the Winchesters, it felt like she was walking to the gallows.

It was quiet in the office when Jack came in. The first thing she saw when she came in was her father. She gulped in nervousness.  
"Thought I would pick you up today" he said when he saw her.  
"He already signed you out so you may go" the desk lady said before she went back to her work.  
"C'mon" her dad grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her out of the school and into the car. His grip was enough to give her bruises.

Jack was literally thrown into the house by the roots of her hair and landed on her hands and knees hard.  
"Where the hell were you last night!?" he demanded.  
"I-I" she couldn't get the words out.  
"_I-I_" he mocked "You're pathetic" he kicked her in the ribs.  
She cried out in pain as she fell onto her side.  
"Answer me! You piece of worthless trash!" he kicked her in the ribs again. She grunted.  
She held back tears and croaked out "Leave me alone!"  
The house grew silent as he starred at her with both shock and anger.  
She never once in ALL of her life, talked back to him.  
"What did you just say?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
Jack pushed her self up "I said. Leave. Me. Alone."  
She got a punch in the face for saying that and than he bagged her head against the wall three times.  
"STOP!" she screamed as dug her long nails into the sensitive flesh of his arm.  
He yelled out in agony. She pushed herself up onto her feet with difficulty as he pulled his belt from the loop holes of his pants. She could taste the blood from her nose when it slipped onto her lips. Her ribs hurt but she didn't know if they were broken or not. She ran for the front door to get out of the house. She let out a squeak when she heard the buckle from the belt hit the wooden floor where her foot was just was.  
He gave up on the belt and grabbed the strong duck tape that was on the table and went after her.

She was mere feet from the door when he grabbed her from behind. She fought against his hold to get out. He kicked her feet from under her and she landed on the floor again. He quickly taped her ankles tightly together and taped her wrists together when she went to swat his hands away.  
"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"  
"Can't do that, you were a very bad girl who must be punished" he held her back against his chest as she squirmed.  
"No, no...Please" she begged" Tears came flooding down her cheeks "Don't. Please-"  
She was cut off when he ducked tape her mouth shut.  
He easily got up from off the floor, picked her up in a fireman's carry and dumped her into her room before locking it behind him, leaving a sobbing tied-up Jacklynn Montgomery on the floor.


	7. Chapter Six Everybody Deserves a Chance

**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

Chapter Six

* * *

Everybody Deserves a Chance to Fly

On the way home, Dean was really quiet.  
"Dean, you okay?"  
"Uh...yeah, I guess."  
"Dean you think she's gonna be okay?"  
Dean knew he was talking about Jacklynn.  
"I hope so" Dean sighed.

All through dinner, Dean was quieter than usual.  
"Dean, buddy. You okay?" John asked his eldest son.  
Dean heaved another sigh "Dad, something doesn't feel right."  
"What doesn't feel right?" John tensed at his words.  
"I wanted Jackie to stay with us again but she said that she shouldn't and that she was gonna get punished for last night. And something feels wrong."  
"Wrong? How?"  
"I think Jackie's in trouble."  
"Dean I told you, we can't do anything until she lets us."  
"But she did Dad" Sam spoke up "She asked us today to help her stand up to her Dad."  
John put down his hamburger "Where does she live, Dean?"

The three Winchesters snuck into the house. It was quiet...too quiet. John motioned his sons to check upstairs while he checked on the main floor.

Sam followed his older brother up the stairs quietly as possible. Afraid that her father might still be in the house.  
Suddenly, something caught little Sammy's eye. He motioned for his brother to look. There on at least 3 of the steps, were droplets of blood. The brothers raced up the stairs, no longer caring if the dad was home.

John silently staked through the lowest level like a hunter hunting for its prey. Anywhere he looked, he found empty bottles of tequila, whiskey, rum and every other alcohol you can think of laying around. No child deserved to live with like this. Poor girl. As he neared the front door (they came through the back door), his eyes caught sight of a bloody belt on the floor. Than a couple of feet away from the belt was a roll of duck tape. He than recognized multiple dents in the walls.  
Suddenly, a cry from his youngest caught is attention and got him running up the stairs two at a time.

He found his sons the door off a bedroom and Dean was covering Sammy's eyes.  
The room looked like it belonged in an asylum. There weren't ANY furniture, any dresser or bed. On the walls were stick figure drawings in red. Dean moved Sam out of the way (hands still over his eyes) as their dad went into the room.  
He touched the red and smelt it. It was blood. Jacklynn's blood.  
"Dad, is he still in the house?" Dean whispered.  
"Yeah" he answered "Go wake her up and get her out of here" than head back downstairs.  
Dean whispered "Don't look at the walls" in his baby brother's ear before going in.

There wasn't just blood on the walls but also on the floor too. Dean found Jacklynn right in the middle of the room. They slowly advanced towards her. She was on her side with both her wrists, ankles and mouth taped. She was sleeping.  
Dean knelt down beside her and carefully brushed away her hair from her face. He found out that her nose was still bleeding it might be broken. She had blood on her face too, but he didn't know where it was coming from though. Poor Jackie, having to live like this.  
"Is she okay?" Sam whispered.  
"I think so" Dean carefully shook her.  
She didn't wake up.  
"Jackie?" Sam tried.  
Again, she didn't move.  
Dean dug into his back pocket and took out his pocketknife and began sawing away the tape.

Jackie looked so sweet and peaceful when she was sleeping with no cares in the world. Her hair was like fire on her bruised skin. Her bottom lip was broken and that had dried blood on it.  
By the time Dean was finished untaping her, Sam already looked at the walls. Some drawings were sad child-like drawings with a Mommy, Daddy and her and others were disturbing with blood, killing a crying.  
"Jackie, wake up" Dean said sweetly but she didn't.  
It wasn't until he pulled her close to his chest that she reacted. She freaked!

She thrashed and wiggled all over the place, anyway to get out of her capture's hold.  
"Jackie, it's okay" Dean tired to hang onto her but she kept on fighting. Her screams were muffed by the tape still on her mouth. Her tears fell over the duck tape as she fought with whatever she had left in her. She was completely terrified.  
"Jackie, it's okay. It's okay, shhhhh" it's okay" Dean ran his fingers through her hair. She slowly began to give up on trying to get away until she was limply resting against his front sobbing.  
"I'm gonna whip the tape off and it's gonna hurt but only for a little while, okay?"  
She didn't answer.  
He took it as a yes and quickly yanked it off.  
She let out a small squeak.  
"Shhh, it's okay."  
"I-I t-tried. Really I-I did" she sobbed.  
"It's okay, tried" Sam spoke up and carefully but a comforting hand on her foot.  
"I-he" she couldn't get the words out.  
"Shhh" Dean hugged her to his chest for a bit "C'mon, we gotta get you outta here."  
Suddenly they heard her father yell "Get the hell out of my house!" from down stairs and the three ran down to see what the commotion was.

The three found Jackie's Dad and John having an all out wrestling match.  
Her dad punched John real well in the mouth. Than they were rolling on the floor.  
Jacklynn was rather curious about the scene. John than got the better hand and got on top of him and started punching him over and over again. When she couldn't take it anymore, she hurried up the stairs and into her father's bedroom.

She looked all over for what she wanted before she found it and headed back downstairs.

She was back just in time to see her dad kick John off of him, get up and grabbed an empty bottle and stood over John with it over his head.  
The next thing that happened happened way to fast.  
A loud shot rang out than a cry of both agony and shock echoed though the house.  
The bottle shattered into pieces than all eyes where on the shooter.  
There stood Jacklynn Montgomery, standing between the Winchester brothers with a smoking gun that was still pointed at her dad's hand.

"Why you little BRAT!" her dad yelled and he picked up another empty bottle and chucked in at her.  
All three kids ducked just in time for the bottle to hit the banister.  
"Leave them alone!" and John punched him in the jaw.  
Jack just stared the shards of glass.  
Her dad pushed a large heavy table and pinned John against the wall.  
A jolt brought her back to reality. Her dad was shaking her roughly by her arms.  
"You worthless little spoiled brat!"  
She winced when his fingers dug into cuts on her arms.  
"Let her go!" Sam yelled at the man and tried prying the mean man's fingers off of her.  
He ignored the boy and kept on yelled at his daughter "You miserable stupid girl! You told! I told you not too!" He grabbed her by the roots of her hair and pulled her head back so she was looking up at him.  
Than Dean's fist collided with his jaw and her dad fell backwards down the stairs.  
"You shouldn't have done that" she warned.

Her dad looked up at her from the bottom of the stairs, still sitting on his behind.  
"Why you-" he started to cuss.  
"I-It's my fault" Jacklynn said "I told him."  
"You" he growled before getting up "Why? Why the hell did you tell!?"  
Uh oh. She gulped.  
She slowly climbed back up the stairs as he advanced on her.  
That man could get her shaking just by looking at her. She was shaking like a leaf right now.  
His eyes went into slits "You foul lonesome evil little cockroach!" he growled.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"Sorry?" without even Sam and Dean even knowing, he handcuffed them to the stairs banister with his policeman handcuffs "You're gonna be sorry. Guess where you're going."  
Jack's eyes grew wide "N-no. Please?"  
He grabbed her by her upper arm and dragged her up the rest of the stairs.  
"No, no, no. Please, don't. N-no the attic" she begged. The Winchesters could hear the tears in her voice.

"LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" Dean was getting really pissed off now.  
"Dean" Sam got his brother's attention and pointed to the set of keys that were accidently dropped onto the seconds step from the top. It was the key to the handcuffs.  
While Jacklynn was struggling with her dad, she must have knocked the keys out of his pocket. Sam or Dean didn't know if she did that by accident or on purpose. But they were thankful that she did none the less.  
Dean, being the closed to the key, reached out as far as he could to grab it, but he couldn't. He was mere millimetres from it. Drat!

While Dean was struggling down on the stairs, Jack was having one hell of a war with her dad.  
"No, no" she struggled to get out of his hold "Leave me alone!"  
"Stop wiggling you worthless brat" he tried to get her to stop moving so much.  
She didn't stop though, it just made her struggle and wiggle even more. She had enough of this. With one good scream of effort, she ran backwards into the corner of a wall, causing her father's spine to hit sensitive spot and cause him to let go of her. She fell onto her hands and knees before she crawled to her feet once again and ran back to the stairs to see if the Winchesters were okay.

Dean was still struggling to get the keys.  
"Dean? What are you doing?" Jack asked when she saw him stretching.  
"The key" he groaned as he tried to get it once more.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock it that far away" she said and went to grab the key that Dean was trying to get and went to unlock the handcuffs.  
"So you did do it on purpose" Sam declared.  
"Yeah, like I would leave you two cuffed to our banister" she replied and unlocked Sam's handcuff after she undid Dean's.  
"Thanks for trying" Dean told her.  
She gave him a small smile.  
"What happened to your dad?" Sam wondered.  
"Uh...I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon" she answered.  
"You didn't kill him did you?" John grunted, still trying to move the table that was pinning him against the wall.  
"No Mr. Winchester" she answered as she climbed down the rest of the stairs and with Sam and Dean's help, moved the table and told them what happened upstairs.  
Suddenly, another shot was fired, but from a different gun!

Jacklynn let out a squeak when she felt something sharp poke into the side of her neck.  
Dean, John and Sam looked at her with wide eyes as she pulled out a dart full of sleep medicine from her neck.  
Her hands were shaking as she looked at what was in her hand before looking behind her.  
They stood her father, holding a dart gun!

"What the hell?!" Dean cussed.  
Her father started to climb down the stairs, dart gun still aimed at her teenage daughter.  
"That was a nice move brat" he said to Jack "But you didn't to it hard enough to really hurt me."  
The sleeping tonic was already taking effect and was causing Jackie's eyes droop sleepily but she fought against.  
When she started to sway, Sam held up her by her elbow.  
"J-just leave me alone" she said in a tired tone.  
"_Just leave me alone_" he dad mocked harshly "You're MY daughter so I can do ANYTHING I WANT."  
"No!" John yelled "You're wrong. You're a police officer for god sakes. You know that this is wrong, you know the legal rules!"  
"Yes I do. But that's was my little trick, if I knew the rules than I could work around them but not break them. That's one of the fine arts about working for the police force."  
"What's the other?" Dean shot.  
He smiled an evil smile "The guns, of course. Especially the dart guns that is full of sleep tonic. Speaking of which, it should take full effect in...Five...four...three...two...one."  
As if on cue, Jack's eyes rolled to the back of her head and Dean managed to catch her just in time before she hit the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Dean demanded as he held the limp form of Jacklynn in his arms. Jack wasn't heavy so Dean could hold her forever.  
"To get her to smarten up. Too bad I only had time to grab my dart gun and not the gun full of bullets" her dad said as he landed on the last step.  
"You son of a bitch" John cursed hatefully.

"And as for you three...I don't even know who the hell you are!"  
"That's not important" John answered.  
"You know, I've got six more darts in here."  
"Dean, put Jack in the car" John ordered, his eyes never leaving the police officer's.  
Dean nodded "Come and help me Sammy, can you grab her feet for me?"  
Sam did as he was told and help Dean carry Jack out of the house, leaving their dad to deal with her father for a while.

"Dean, why isn't she heavy? She's like a feather" Sam wondered.  
"It's hard to explain, Sammy. People get heavy when they stop eating for long periods of time."  
"Is she anorexic or bulimic?"  
Dean looked at his brother in shock "Where did you lean that?"  
"School" he answered with a shrug.  
"I don't know if she is or not."

Dean made Sam sit in the back of the car with the unconscious Jacklynn. The only sound in the car was the two of them breathing. Dean also told him that if she woke up, under any circumstances let her out of the car. So here he sat, with Jacklynn's head on his lap.

Meanwhile, in the house.  
Her dad still held the dart gun but was now aimed at John when Dean came back in.

"You shoot my dad and I swear to god-"  
"You'll what, you can't do anything. You're just a kid" he spat at the young teen.  
_Just a kid?_ Dean thought. Did _just a kid_ almost put a boy in a coma when he was bullying on Sammy? I don't think so.  
Dean took a step forward.  
The police officer made one wrong move: he pointed the gun at the boy but John took that advantage and grabbed his wrist and banged it repeatedly against the stairs banister until the man let the gun go and John punched him hard in the jaw. When the officer was on the floor, John kicked the gun over to his eldest son.  
Dean grabbed it and now aimed it at the policeman.  
"What are you gonna do kid, shoot-" the policeman didn't get to finish cause Dean pulled the trigger.

A dart shot out of the gun and pierced though the policeman's vein in his neck.  
"Do you ever shut up?!" Dean demanded.  
"You little piece of sh-" he didn't get to finish because John punched him in the mouth. If the sleeping toxin didn't make him pass out, it was the punch.  
"Don't talk to my sons like that again" John spat out and the man lost consciousness.  
John told Dean to call the police as he pulled the dart out the man's neck.

What seemed like centuries to Sammy before he saw Dean come out of the house and towards the car.  
"Hey Sammy, how's it going?" he asked as he sat in the passenger seat up front.  
"Okay, what's going on in there?"  
"Nothing much, the police are coming so we gotta stay in the car and be quiet."  
"Is Jackie going to be alright?" Sam asked as he looked down at the sleeping girl on his lap.  
"She should be, the dart that went into her neck was just full of a sleeping tonic" Dean answered.

The three Winchesters sat in the waiting room of the hospital. They took Jacklynn there for her to recover. John convinced the other policeman that one of their officers was abusing their daughter. He than showed them the welts, cuts and bruises on poor Jackie's body. The officers arrested their fellow officer, stripped him of his right of an officer and locked him in jail.

"Mr. Winchester?" I woman with fiery red hair approached the man.  
John looked up "Yes?"  
"We talked on the phone a few days ago; I'm Mary-Anne Johnson."  
John stood up "Mary-Anne..."  
"I came as soon as you called" she continued "Is she alright?"  
"We don't know" Dean spoke up "Her doctor hasn't told us anything yet."  
"You must be Dean, am I right?" she asked.  
Dean nodded "And this is my little brother, Sammy."  
"It's Sam" Sam corrected his brother.  
"It's a pleasure meeting you, all three of you" she shook each Winchester's hand.  
Just than Jacklynn's doctor came out.  
"She's gonna be fine" the doctor said "We're just waiting for the sleep tonic wear off."  
"Can we go see her?" Dean asked.  
"Room 142, the last room on the right" the doctor answered before turning back to the adults.

Dean almost ran down the hallway, he waited so long to see her. With each step that Dean took, his heart pumped faster and faster. The hallway seemed like it would never end.  
By the time he reached Jacklynn's hospital door, his heart was in his throat. To Dean, it seemed like he waited an eternity to see her. He slowly opened the door and was met with a white room.  
Across from him was the hospital bed that Jacklynn Montgomery was sleeping in. Two IVs were connected to her, giving her nutrients that she hasn't gotten in god knows how long, through her blood stream.  
Dean came up to the side of the bed.  
Jacklynn's skin was pale and her lips were chapped and cracked. Her pale skin made her injuries and bruises show like a large moose trying to hide behind a thin tree.  
_'My poor poor Jackie, she never deserved this'_ Dean thought as he ran two fingers down her skinny arm.  
Her pale skin also made her fiery red hair even redder.  
With her sleeping, Dean could actually fully examine her. Her face was so skinny that you could see her cheek bones and chin. If she lost anymore weight, Dean would be able to see her jaw bone. But he couldn't miss the look on her face. It was relaxed, peaceful and worried-free.  
Jacklynn's arms were so skinny that Dean could see the bones in her arms and her elbows that were poking out of her arms. He could distinctly make out her wrists and the knuckles of her hands.  
The hospital nightgown that she wore showed her neck. It wasn't a pretty sight either. Her collar bone was sticking out.  
Even though the hospital sheet and blanket was pull up under her armpits, Dean could still picture what the rest of her body looked like. His image sent him almost bawling his eyes out.  
"My poor baby" he whispered broken-heartedly.

Jacklynn felt a gentle weight on her wrist. Her eyes fluttered open and was met with a blinding light.  
She quickly closed them again and moaned a bit as she shifted her position.  
_' Am I dead?' _she thought to herself. Did her dad kill her?  
"Jackie?" she head a soft voice to her right. It was Dean's.  
"Dean?" she opened her eyes again. Her voice was rough "Did my dad kill you to?"  
"What? We're not dead Jackie, you're at the hospital."  
"H-hospital?" she sat up.  
She was indeed in a hospital. She looked at the IVs that were attached to her.  
She had no idea what they were.  
"What are these?" she asked.  
"They're IVs" he explained "They pumping nutrients into your body."  
Dean was in enough hospitals to know, from getting hurt in hunts.  
"Oh, are you and your family okay?" she wondered.  
"We're fine, but Sammy is confused about the whole thing."  
"Where's my dad?" she demanded with fear in her voice.  
"It's okay, you're safe. He's in jail, he can't hurt you anymore."  
Tears weld up in her eyes and fell down her face "Now, where am I supposed to go"  
"Don't cry, Jackie" he hugged her gently "We have a surprise for you."  
"A surprise?" she replied.  
Dean nodded "I'll be right back" and he left her alone to wipe her tears away.  
Within minutes, Dean came back with his brother and the red-headed woman.  
"Jackie, meet Mary-Anne Johnson" Dean introduced.  
"She's your mother!" Sam said excitedly.

"M-my mother?" she stammered.  
"My dad and I tracked her down" Dean told her.  
"Dean did most of the work though" John joined everyone in the room.  
"I'm sorry that you father has been doing this" Mary-Anne came up to the bed "I never should have left you in his custody."  
"Why did you leave?" she asked.  
"It's complicated, honey" her mother rested a hand on her daughter's pale one "I'll tell you when you're older."  
"And...I-I get to go home with you?" Jack asked quietly and hopefully.  
"Yes, I was granted custody last week. When you're well enough, you'll be moving into my house."  
That news brought a smile to the patient's face "Really?"  
"Yes, really" her mother told her with a smile on her face too and she hugged her girl.

* * *

Almost a week later, the hospital let her go.  
The three Winchesters and two Johnsons stood out in the front of the hospital.  
"Thank you for tracking me down and helping me grant custody of her" Mary-Anne thanked both John and Dean gratefully.  
"No problem" Dean replied.  
"Besides, Dean wouldn't quite until we found you" John added.  
Mary-Anne looked down at her daughter "I'll leave you three alone, I'll be waiting in the car" and than she was gone.

"Thank you Mr. Winchester" Jacklynn thanked the man gratefully.  
"No problem, my dear" he told her "Your mother is a very good woman."  
Jacklynn than turned to Sam.  
"You were very brave Sam, for going into the house and facing my dad. You are the bravest boy I ever met. Thank you" she hugged him.  
"And you Dean thank you so much for everything. Thank you for helping me, standing up for my father, finding my mother and loving me and most importantly bringing me back to life" she kissed him on his lip and gave him a big hug before leaving.

THE END.

**Sequel coming, it's called "**_**Say You'll Be There"!**_


End file.
